Spanish Composers
Isaac Albéniz (1860-1909) Albéniz first learned to play the piano at age 3 when his sister taught gave him lessons. Once he was 7 years old, Albéniz moved to Paris to study piano under Antoine-François Marmontel. Much of Albéniz's young life and piano studies studies were interrupted because his family moved around Europe quite frequently. He pursued his career as a performer and composer much of his late teen to early adult years. By 1886 Albéniz had over 50 works published, mostly for piano. From 1898-1900 he taught piano at Schola Cantorum, but he suffered from Bright's disease, a type of kidney disease, and had to resign. Albéniz then began composing more seriously and completed his last work "Iberia" the year before he died. His most famous works are the Spanish Suite, 8 piano works. Frances Barulich. "Albéniz, Isaac." Grove Music Online. Oxford Music Online. Oxford University Press. Web. 24 Mar. 2014.. ' ' Manuel de Falla (1876 - 1946) In the mid-1890's, Falla studied piano at the Madrid Conservatory. He struggled to write successful music when he was young; however, in 1901-1904 Falla took composition lessons from Felipe Pedrell. It was Pedrell who introduced Falla to polyphonic music of Spain's golden age. La vida breve, an opera, was Falla's first big success in 1913. When World War I struck, Falla moved back to Paris and wrote two more operas: El amor brujo (Love the Magician) and El sombrero de tres picos (The Three-Cornered Hat). Both of these works contain vocals works derived from Andalusion cante jondo as opposed to the better-known flamenco style. Although Falla has published less works compared to many other composers, his great and well-known reputation reflects the quality and diversity of his work. Griffiths, Paul and Christopher Webber . "Falla (y Matheu), Manuel de." The Oxford Companion to Music. Ed. Alison Latham. Oxford Music Online. Oxford University Press. Web. 24 Mar. 2014.. Enrique Granados (1867 - 1916) Granados was a Catalan composer whose permanent home was Barcelona. Formal lessons began in 1879 under Francis Jurnet, then more seriously a year later under Joan Pujol, who happened to be the leading piano teacher in Barcelona. Although Granados did informally study composition under Felipe Pedrell, he was considered self-taught in composition. On April 20, 1890, Granados gave his first major recital. He is praised for his authentic national character and compared favorably to Grieg. Among his first published works were Danzas españolas.Much of Granados' works were untitled and published posthumously. In 1898 Granados has his first major national success with his opera María del Carmen in Madrid. His most famous work is his set of 6 piano pieces, the Goyescas which was inspired by the Spanish painter Goya’s art. Granados died tragically in 1916 when the boat he was traveling back to Spain on was struck by a torpedo. He and his wife were thrown into the ocean on impact, and he drown while trying to save his wife. Mark Larrad. "Granados, Enrique." Grove Music Online. Oxford Music Online. Oxford University Press. Web. 24 Mar. 2014.. Juan Bautista José Cabanilles (1644-1712) Cabanilles was a Spanish composer and organist. In 1665 he was unanimously appointed second organist at his church and a year later appointed first organist, although he was not a priest and was required to be. In 1668 however, he became ordained. Most of Cabanilles work consists of organ music. Rather than dance music, his works were used for liturgical use. Much of Cabanilles music is not published, however, eight sacred choral works were recently discovered. These probably represent only a small portion of the repertory that once existed. In these discovered pieces, Cabanilles focused on varied rhythmic and harmonic effects using two or three choirs to produce a mass choral sound. Barton Hudson. "Cabanilles, Juan Bautista José." Grove Music Online. Oxford Music Online. Oxford University Press. Web. 24 Mar. 2014..